Valentine's Week
by JupiterSun11
Summary: To save her secret, Helga must become Cecile for a week. But this isn't just any week, it's a week of romance and love. It's Valentine's Week.
1. Monday Morning

**A/N: Hello! So my first story... I don't exactly know how this works. So I am figuring it out as I go. Please forgive me for any mistakes, and don't be afraid to let me know. :) Enjoy. **

HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD.

Arnold sat up, stretching and yawning. The sun poured in from the ceiling, illuminating the retro style carpets and walls. His vision was still a blur from sleep. The room looked like a haze of blues, greens, reds and yellows. Getting up, his vision focusing. He got dressed and glanced at the calendar. He wore a white T-shirt under his plaid shirt with dark jeans. Another February, has come. Another Valentine's Day. Two years has passed since that destined Valentine's Day. Now in grade six, he felt all the more wiser.

Many of his class mates were just the same old friends he has always had. Many has changed their outward appearance. Gerald was still same, cool was little more muscular and he wore his same old 33 jersey. Rhonda had longer hair that stopped mid section of her back and she wore a red sequinned top with a tight black skirt. Phoebe had longer hair that flowed down her back and curled at the ends. She still her signature colour but her sweater sleeves were cut elbow length and her skirt was knee length and swirled deliciously around her legs. Lila was the same sugarcoated sweet girl. She wore a sea-foam green halter with a jean skirt. Harold, Sid and Stinky hasn't changed at all. Curly has transferred out for a short while. (but he'll be back) Last but not least, Helga. She kept her unibrow but hidden under her long bangs. She still wore her bow but a ponytail accompanied it instead of her usual pigtails. She now wore a plain pink top with navy blue jeans with dull white converse. She still had overflowing love for Arnold. She still had a bad attitude. She was still the same old Helga.

"Oh Arnold, your football head overflows with compassion and caring," Helga wrote in her journal, "I just can't stop loving you. Wisdom, compassion, caring for everyone. You are a dreamer, always has their head in the clouds. I admire that, I admire you. I ADORE you! On that fateful Valentines Day you saw the real me. You accepted me. I will never forget that magical moment between you and I." Then satisfied, she went downstairs and grabbed a waffle, popping it it the toaster. The house was very quiet considering Bob and Miriam were on a 3 week cruise to boost their love life or something. Helga gagged at the very idea.

So she had the house to herself but who left their twelve year old daughter to fend for herself. They left her with one week's worth of money.

Helga walked out the door. She leapt onto the bus with a smile despite she was in a bad situation. Valentines Day had that effect on her. When she saw people were staring, she quickly scowled. Sitting beside Phoebe who was busy on her calculator, finishing homework.

"Hey Pheebs." Helga mumbled.

"Good morning, Helga!" Phoebe replied with a smile.

Helga just stared out the window at the passing buildings and cars. Clearly lost in thought, Phoebe went back to her homework.

_What am I going to do? I don't want to spend another Valentine's Day alone. Stupid family. Helga thought as her fists clenched. I had the best Valentines day 2 years ago and that was 2 YEARS AGO! Time for a change but that will never happen. Oh my tormented soul. That fateful day was all in secret and worked in my favour. I enjoyed that delicious taste of heaven too much. Why must I be tempted to lie and deceit once more to quench my everlasting thirst for you. The sadness in her blue eyes could only be seen for a mere second, before returning to her normal scowl._ "Whatever…"

"Did you say something, Helga?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No, Pheebs."

"Oh, ok."

The bus finally arrived at the school, P.S 119. The school was like P.S 118 but sunny side up. There was a pavement with basketball nets, hopscotch and four square games that backed out onto grassy fields and a new playground set behind the school. It was beautiful. Inside the school it smelled of lemons. The lockers and floors were constantly shiny. Each classroom had a brand new chalk board and desks.

The gang were lucky enough to get the same class when they moved on to P.S 119. It was going to be a normal day at P.S 119. Old routine but new day.

"Hello class!" Mr. Fickle welcomed the class with a smile. "We are going to start the new year and few months with a new but old perspective. It is a week from Valentine's Day, so I will be travelling to Greece for a week, I go tomorrow. So I would to reintroduce you to my favourite cousin and your fourth grade teacher, Mr. Simmons."

"Hi!" said an excited Mr. Simmons. "I know we are going to have a very _special_ week."

Some of the students groaned.

"Now, now students, I can always bring in your beloved substitute Mrs. Sourwurst. I am sure all of you would love to see her again." Mr. Fickle said with a smirk.

"NOOOOOO!" Harold shouted. The panic look on his face sent the whole class into laughter.

Ok, class. Just a joke. Now I must go pack, see you all in a week."

"Bye! Have fun!" The class said in unison.

"Ok, settle down class. We have a _special_ day ahead of us…" Mr. Simmons said, "Now open up your math books to page 245."

The morning droned on and on. Harold was busy chomping down on a ham and potato chip sandwich, making Mr. Simmons cringe overtime a noisy chomp was made. That made the morning for the class a good one.

"Time for lunch. I will see you all after. Enjoy!" Mr. Simmons gestured toward the door.

The kids stampeded for the door, almost knocking over Mr. Simmons. Helga just rolled her eyes at the sight and packed up her books. Phoebe waited for her by the door. They weren't the only ones left in the classroom.

"Arnold, I'll save you a seat, man." gerald promised. He patted phoebe's shoulder as he walked out.

"Ok, thanks gerald."

CRASH! Arnold glanced in Helga's direction to see her books have toppled onto the floor.

"Oh, great." she muttered. Bending down to reach her books, a hand brushed against hers. Helga looked up to see Arnold's face very close to hers. "ARNOLD!"

She stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. Next thing she knew Arnold's hand stuck out to help her up.

"Crimeny, football head I can get up myself." she said with fierce tone but she took the hand anyway.

Shoving him aside, She stomped over to Phoebe and walked out but she looked back and saw a smirk on Arnold's face, clearly stating his usual line _whatever you say, Helga._

In the cafeteria everyone sat at their usual tables. Helga and Phoebe sat in the far corner. Phoebe had sushi for lunch with some apple juice. She took a long sip and glanced over at Helga. She was opening her lunch box but a disappointed look grazed her features when she found nothing but a bar of soap.

"Oh, not again. I have nothing to eat." Helga complained. "Pheebs, I think I will take a walk outside."

"Ok, Helga." Phoebe seemed a little worried about her friend. Helga seemed a bit distant lately.

Once outside she went to the far corner of the school. It was like a fort. There were three walls to protect her and a tree in he middle. Helga had cleaned up the junk. Nobody knew about her hideout.

Helga sat down by the bottom of the tree, facing the three corners of the walls.

"Oh thank you, my guardian angel. You have helped me in my time of need but i reward you with cruelty and unkindness. You shown me kindness close to the day of the gods of love. 2 years ago when I became your pen pal and something more just beckons my heart for more. One chance to be Cecile-" Helga proclaimed.

"Cecile?" questioned Arnold who had just walked out from the shadows.

"AHHHHHHH!" Helga screamed. H-how long have you b-been standing there...football head?"

"I just got here, this is my spot where I like to hang out." Arnold looked confused. "You know Cecile?"

Helga stared at him with wide eyes. "W-wh-what?" His spot? Wow, great minds do think alike.

Arnold sighed. "Do you know Cecile? I met her on Valentines day."

"Oh...um...yes. I do know her..." She started.

"And..."

"Quit pushing hair boy. She is my cousin." Helga's heart was beating a mile a minute. _Whoa, nice save there._

"Yeah, you both have some resemblances. So, she is coming here?" inquired an excited Arnold.

_Great thinking Helga. Sheesh, I need to get him off my case. How am I supposed to do that? Maybe I-_ Helga thought.

"Helga!" Arnold said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." Helga said, still tangled up in her thoughts.

"Thanks!" Arnold ran off with a huge grin on his face.

"...wait a minute..." Helga realized. "AHHHHHH!"

Arnold stopped in his tracks after hearing that blood curdled scream. What was that? After a minute or so, he just shrugged his shoulders and slowed to a walk.

_WhatamIgonnado? Maybe...just maybe I could skip town. No I can't do that. Where would I go? Cecile is one and the same. I can't pull this off. Maybe I can say she isn't coming till next year. By then he would have forgotten...maybe._

BRIIIINNNNGG.

"I better get to class, here goes nothing." Helga glumly walked toward the doors of the school.

Inside the classroom, everyone was busy chatting away. Something caught their attention. They surrounded Rhonda's desk.

_What's got their knickers in a twist? Am I missing something, here?_ Helga walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Helga, darling. How are you? You almost missed an invite to the party of the century!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Oh, no. The horror. Miss an invite! I think I would die!" she mocked. She put the back of her hand to forehand as if she was about to faint. "Without an invite, life is just not worth living!"

Offended, Rhonda glared while the rest of the kids chuckled, including Arnold.

"Hilarious. Here, your invite or wait never mind you can be the bodyguard." Rhonda sneered. "Consider yourself uninvited to my party."

"Fine."

Finally the day ended. Everyone walked out the classroom, outside they waited for the buses.

Arnold and Helga were the last ones to leave. He walked up to Helga and helped her pack up.

"So..."

"What do you want, football head?"

"Um...well...I was wondering...um...when Cecile is coming and how long is she staying?" His voice escalating with every word. "Is she staying at your place? Is she staying for the week?"

_Oh man, he still won't get off my case. Sheesh. I can't do this, too much risk of my identity. Oh, Arnold. This complicated love has entangled us once again. This is going to be tougher than my missions to save my most sacred secret. I-_

"Helga!" snapped an impatient Arnold.

"Wha-? Uh... Sure. Whatever."

"Great!"

By the time Helga realized what she just said, Arnold had walked out.

"AHHHHHH! Dang it. I have got to stop doing that. Argh. Sometimes being in love with Arnold is so difficult. How in the world am I going to get my butt out of this one?"

Walking home, she kept thinking the situation over and over. She was so lost in her thoughts until she crashed right into someone.

"Sorry."

"A-arnold! I mean football head, quit crashing into me. Its becoming quite the hobby of yours." She shoved him aside and stomped down the street.

Pushing the door open, she saw pink stained and drool covered couch. Eugh, how disgusting.

Helga rolled her eyes at the sight yet the soft spot in her heart pitied her mother.

As Helga carefully climbed the hazardous stairs to her room, she thought about the situation with Arnold.

Jumping onto her bed along with her mp3 and pink journal. She wrote, as her problems drifted away into the nothingness. Soon enough she drifted asleep.

Her dreams came and went. They were beautiful happy dreams.

Then she bolted up from her bed. She had a marvellous idea!

_I know what i should do! I could pretend to be Cecile my so-called cousin for a week. I could spend a whole week with Arnold! And it's Valentine's week, on friday is the most romantic day of the year. Sigh. And this will totally work, no one will know my secret._

Helga was pleased. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She fell sound sleep with a huge grin glued to her face.

The next morning couldn't come quicker. She had set her alarm for 5:00 am so she could get her hair done and choose an outfit. Helga gagged at the idea of waking up early just to fix her hair. Too girly but it must be done for her love was stronger.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Crimeny, I'm up, I'm up! Shut up, stupid alarm."

Helga shot up. Today was the day. Dashing out of bed into the bathroom. She fixed up her hair just as it was on that special Valentines day and put a little bit of coloured lipgloss on. Running back to her room, she checked her closet for something to wear. She found that memorable shirt with red stripes. She paired it with a pair of dark sparkled jeans. Finally she tied her pink ribbon in her hair.

Helga grabbed the money off the counter.

Too happy for a care, Helga leapt onto the bus. With money stuffed in her pockets.

The bus grew silent, everyone turned to stare at the lovely blonde that had entered. Some gaped at the beautiful sight, one of those few was Arnold.

_Ok, no scowling Helga. Just be true blue._

Taking a seat by the window. The bus has never been so silent. Soon enough whispers passed through the bus.

"Who is she?"

"New girl?"

"She looks familiar…"

Arnold was still shocked to utter a word. His friend Gerald was getting worried. He knew that look on Arnold's face.

At school, everyone walked into class, still wondering that new girl who left everyone gaping.

"Ok class, we have a _special_ day pla-. Who do we have here?" Mr. Simmons asked.

_Name, name. I need a name. Oh I know! Duh!_

"Hi, um my name is Cecile. I am Helga's cousin, I will be visiting for a week." Helga smiled.

"Well this is very short notice, I guess I can let you stay. And where is Helga?"

"Um, she is… She is out with her dad on a business trip."

_Great quick thinking, Helga!_

"Oh, ok. Where to seat you, Cecile?"

"I can just sit in my…er… um…Helga's empty seat."

Everyone watched her as she sat down. Mr. Simmons quickly introduced everyone to "Cecile."

Rhonda whispered to Nadine. "She has got to be invited to my party."

"You don't even know her."

"We soon will. I have a feeling she is hiding something. You know something just doesn't feel right about her."

"You are just being paranoid, Rhonda."

"Pft, whatever."

The bell rang. In the cafeteria, even with the dull yellow walls, conversations sparked.

Helga waited in the lunch line.

"C'mon Arnold, there is no way she could remember you after 2 long years." Gerald stated.

"She has got too, Gerald. It wasn't just a night, it was something special."

"Ok, man. I believe you…I guess."

Arnold didn't hear him, he was on his way over to the lunch line.

"H-hey Cecile." stuttered a very nervous Arnold.

"ARNOLD!" Helga jumped. "You nearly scared the living daylights outta me."

"Where have I heard that before…" Arnold muttered.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing. So anyway, how have you been during these few years?"

"Not to much has happened."

"Oh."

"I have to get my lunch. See you later." _Well that was awkward. Maybe this plan is a bust._

"Wait! Um, I mean I'll pay for your lunch. You can come sit at my table if you want."

"Well gee, thanks but you don't have too."

"Yeah, but I want too."

Helga smiled. _Maybe I was wrong, this plan just might work and I will have enough money to last for a few more days._

Arnold paid for both her and his lunches and walked Helga to the table. Phoebe was sitting beside Gerald along with Harold, Sid and Stinky. Helga sat beside Phoebe and winked. Arnold raced to sit on her other side.

"Boy Howdy, what's got Arnold's tail?" Sid whispered to Harold and Stinky.

"I think it's that new gal." Stinky whispered back.

"Aweeeeeeh, little awwwnorld got a girlfriend." Harold whispered a little too loudly.

"We are right here." Arnold sighed, turning bright red.

The boys started to talk about the baseball game after school. Arnold kept stealing glances at Helga. Helga cupped her cheek with her hand, staring out the window.

What a beautiful day, I have the man of my dreams falling for me and my secret is safe.

I wonder what she is thinking… Arnold thought, catching another glimpse at her pale face. She looks so beautiful.

Gerald nudged Arnold. "Arnold, don't make a fool of yourself." He said in a harsh whisper.

The nudge had thrown Arnold out of his thoughts. Arnold jumped, knocking over his soda in the process. The soda spilled onto an unsuspecting Helga. Her shirt with red stripes now decorated with a purple stain and bubbles. The soda seeped through the cotton and hit skin. Helga looked down at her shirt.

"I am so sorry, Cecile. I didn't mean too. It was an accident." Arnold constantly apologized while Helga tried to get the stain out with a napkin.

"It's ok, I am fine."

"C'mon Cecile, lets go clean you up in the bathroom." Phoebe said.

"Ok."

On the way out into the hallway, Helga looked back, Arnold had his face in his hands and Gerald patted him on the shoulder.

"Real smooth, man." Gerald shook his head.

In the bathroom, Helga took off her shirt and let Phoebe do her magic.

"Done!" Phoebe sang.

"Gosh, thanks Pheebs." Helga said, while pushing the bathroom door open.

"Helga? Is that you? I knew there was something off about this "Cecile!"

"What? How'd you know?"

"The wink. I was pondering the significance. I just assumed it was a friendly wink but you just called me "Pheebs," only Helga calls me that, thus proving you are Helga."

"I should have known it would only take a few seconds for you to figure it out." Helga was relieved that she could take a breather.

"So, I predict this is this another scheme of yours, to win Ice Cream's affections?" The knowledge of Helga's many schemes from years ago flooded her brain.

"Well…um…yeah. Heh heh."

"Same old Helga."

"You won't blow my cover?"

"Of course not! I admit it is quite amusing to see this side of you, Helga." She giggled. "Just be very careful. I predict that this might have a slight chance of backfiring. Just be yourself, Helga."

"Oh, thanks Pheebs and don't worry!"

Phoebe shook her head, hoping things would not escalate to horrible measures. Helga turned around while holding the door open.

"You coming or what?"

"Of course, Helga!"

Walking through the hallway in silence. Phoebe was thinking about Helga's scheme, knowing Helga it could backfire. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she walked on.

_I hope Pheebs is okay with this. I mean I know both outcomes but its for loooove._

Helga smiled. They walked through the doors to the cafeteria. It was silent, well except for the murmurs and clanging of spoons against the porcelain bowls. Arnold watched Helga with a concern look in his eye.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

"I really am sorry, Cecile." Arnold apologized for the millionth time.

"It's really okay, Arnoldo."

"W-what did you call me?"

_Crap. I am getting defensive. I need a cover…hmmm…_

"Um… well, Arnold… Helga and I are cousins. She told me a few things about you." Helga winked.

Arnold blushed. "Good things, I hope?"

Helga shrugged.

Gerald cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have a baseball game and we are down one player."

"We are? Who is missing?" Harold scratched his head.

Helga face palmed. Lila walked up to the group.

"Hello, everyone. What an ever so beautiful afternoon! I just got back from the doctor's." Lila chirped. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Cecile, Helga's cousin." Arnold stated.

"Gosh, it's ever so nice to meet you, Cecile."

"Thanks." Helga mumbled.

_So much for the pleasant morning. I bet Arnold is going to be swooning over her all afternoon._

"So, where is Helga?"

"Um, business trip with Uncle."

Boy, I'm getting good at this.

Coming from the bathroom, Rhonda saw the group talking. She grabbed Nadine's hand and speed walked toward the group.

"Hello all. Hoped you had a nice lunch." Rhonda greeted. She made eye contact with Helga. "Oh, Cecile. I have something for you!"

"You do?" Helga asked a bit afraid as to what it might be.

"Well, you see. I am having a party this weekend, on Valentine's day and I was hoping you could come. It is going to be over the top, only the BEST, for Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Um, I dunno."

"Oh please come, Cecile. It would be so much fun." Arnold jumped excitedly.

"Ok, I guess."

"Great! Here is your invite. Don't be late." Rhonda walked off with Nadine.

Helga smirked. The bell rang, lunch was over. Everyone slowly walked to their classes, wishing lunch was a bit longer. Helga plopped her self down in her desk and sighed. She propped her feet on the desk and hummed a happy tune. She hasn't been this happy in a long time People finally accepted her for her. She didn't have to hide anymore. She felt relief, happiness, security. The sun shone through the window, creeping over desks and playing with the shadows on the walls. Helga's jeans sparkled in the sun, her golden hair glowed. Arnold walked in and his jaw dropped to the floor, she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He was awestruck but soon was shoved down to the floor. He walked to his desk like a zombie would. The rays of sunshine slapped Arnold's face, forcing him to blink.

"Ok, class. Sit down in your seats, please." Mr. Simmons announced. He saw Arnold standing by his desk, a glazed look on his face. Mr. Simmons followed Arnold's gaze and smiled when his eyes landed on Helga. Finally after five minutes, Mr. Simmons decided to get the class going. "Arnold, do you have something _special_ to say to the class?"

"Hmm… wha-?" Arnold shook himself from his thoughts. "No. Sorry, Mr. Simmons."

The class giggled. Arnold sat down. The class bore on, Mr. Simmons teaching geometry, some classmates falling asleep. Arnold's mind was still on the gold vision he saw a few minutes ago. He sighed. "She is so beautiful…" Arnold thought.

**A/N: So... What did you think? Review? **


	2. Monday Afternoon

**A/N: Hey there! Another update of Valentine's week. Enjoy. Usually updates will be in a week. **

Chapter 2

Phoebe stole glances at Helga. "Seeing her in a new light, you think you know someone." Phoebe thought. Meanwhile Helga had fallen asleep from the recent boring history lecture. Her head laid on the desk, golden curls masking her face. Her face held a small smile. "It's incapable to believe that Arnold hasn't caught her yet. Helga is the same person, just lost her guarded walls."

Arnold had been doing the same as Phoebe, glancing at Helga when he was sure nobody was looking, subconsciously drawing hearts and Arnold + Cecile in his notebook. Gerald was getting worried, this has never happened. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. My man, Arnold has officially lost his mind." Gerald thought shaking his head.

"What's up with Arnold?" Lila whispered to Nadine.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nadine said, turning around in her seat.

"Isn't what obvious…?"

"Arnold likes Cecile!"

Lila almost fell out of her seat. "What? Like-like?"

"I guess so, maybe more by the looks of it."

"Whoa, what Nadine? What are guys talking about." Rhonda questioned leaning

"Shhhh. Arnold like likes Cecile." Nadine whispered back.

"Get out. No way. Just kidding. It was so obvious, Arnold might as well have been screaming at the top of his lungs." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "How could anyone NOT know."

"Um, I didn't know." Lila piped up.

"Ok, one person."

"Rhonda, please sit back into your seat." Mr. Simmons sighed.

"Sorry."

"Arnold like likes Cecile? Who is she, anyway?" Lila said with tone of disgust.

"Oooh, someone is jealous." Nadine smirked. "I thought you didn't like him anyway."

"I believe that I am not ever so jealous but we have only known her for a few hours and already he is worshipping her feet."

"Sure. No, see you don't know the whole story. From what I have observed, he has met her before and apparently something happened because Arnold has been acting like that ever since she walked into the room."

"Oh I see." Lila paused, "Wait-" But Nadine had already turned back and was writing the homework from the board. "Maybe I should ask Arnold."

Meanwhile Helga was sighing and writing into her pink book.

_Oh my love of my days._

_You fill me to the brim_

_You make my heart flit flutter_

_Sweeter than Fluffernutter._

Tapping her pen against her lip, in deep thought. Helga didn't her the bell ring, signalling the day was over. Arnold walked over, stopping by her desk and hoping to talk to her again. "So she writes poetry…" Arnold thought while a smile crept onto his face.

"Hello Arnold." Helga said sweetly.

Arnold sighed. That voice could move mountains. "Hey, Cecile. Have a good first day?"

"Yeah, I did." A smiled played on her lips.

"That's great! Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"Thanks, Arnold. That's very nice of you."

Arnold smiled while he followed her out of the classroom. "Even from the back she looks like an angel." Arnold thought to himself. Reaching the exit, he walked a little quicker to get the door. Helga giggled.

"Thanks Arnold."

"Sure, no problem." A small smile on his lips, while he shoved his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans. On the way to Helga's house they were deep in conversation, trying to ketchup on lost time.

"So, you think I would be a good writer?" Helga asked, after sharing a sonnet.

"Of course! I think you would become an inspiring writer. You inspired me." Arnold smiled a genuine smile.

Helga blushed. "So what about you, Foo-Arnold? Ahem. What plans do you have?" _Whoo, close one._

Arnold smiled even more when detected a blush on Helga's cheeks. "Well, Cecile. I don't really know. Maybe I might go on adventures like my parents or psychologist. I do love helping people."

"Yeah, you do seem to help a lot. Like during lunch, someone dropped his lemon pudding, you comforted him and offered to pay for another one."

"That was Stinky. He loves his lemon pudding. I like seeing people happy, you know? Even my enemies, like Helga. She may be rough edged but she still has a heart."

Helga smiled at that. _He cares for me. Even though I torture him. Bless his soul._ She realized she hadn't responded. "Helga is one of your enemies?" Oh great, get on his bad side.

"Actually, no she isn't."

What? "I don't understand. If she isn't then why did you say she is?"

"Well, she picks on me everyday. Pranking, spitballs, name calling but she is always there for you when you need her. She helped me with that whole Lila thing, she got her dad to pay for the float and even the whole FTi issue." Arnold blushed, remembering when he found out who _Deep Voice_ was. "She helped with plenty of other stuff too. So even with all the pranking and name calling she is a really good person."

"Wow. She sounds like an amazing girl." _He remembers all that? I could faint right now. Sigh._

"You know what, she is." Arnold smiled and turned to look at Helga to find her blushing.

Lifting her gaze from off the ground, she met Arnold's gaze and smiled back.

_This is certainly an improvement from two years ago._ Laughing at the thought, back when Arnold first met "Cecile" and she had asked if he had liked someone. He had brought up the subject of Helga and that she really bugged him deep down. _I guess he doesn't think that anymore._

"What's so funny?" Arnold asked curiously, breaking her thoughts. He stared at her intently waiting for answer.

"Heh, heh. I was just remembering that special valentine's day, two years ago." Helga smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Hmmm…. Oh, we passed my house."

"Oh!" Arnold chuckled.

Walking up the steps to her stoop, she turned around and gave Arnold a smile and a wave. Then turned the knob of her door and walked in. Arnold placed his hands in pockets and whistled on the way home. "What a great day! I got to meet Cecile again and she seems as beautiful as ever." Arnold thought.

**A/N: I don't know if you know what fluffernutter is but its this AMAZING marshmallow spread! Heh, heh! Review? **


	3. Tuesday

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews! Sorry for the really late update. School has been cranking down on work and BIG projects. Sorry this is a really really short chapter but it is crucial for the rest of the story. **

Tuesday.

The 2nd day in the week means another wonder day with her beloved. Helga sighed as she turned in her bed. Slowly opening her eyes, her face held a smile. She hadn't rested like this is ages. She quickly got up and got dressed. One last tug on her bow and she was ready. Downstairs she poured herself a bowl of cereal and read a magazine that was tossed on the counter. Munching on Sugar Oats, her thoughts drifted to yesterday.

_What a wonderful day, yesterday was. It was…magnificent. The most best day I have ever had._ Helga couldn't have smiled any bigger.

The morning sped away. Before she realized it, she had made it to the steps of the school. The class welcomed her as usual. She passed by Phoebe and gave her a wink and smiled. Arnold caught that smile and walked over.

"Hey, Cecile."

"Oh!" Helga jumped. "Hi, Arnold."

"So, I assume you had a wonderful morning, considering how beautiful you look today." Arnold's smile flirtatiously.

Helga blushed. "Thanks, Arnold."

Gerald nudged his friend. "Man, you are one bold kid. You know that, Arnold?"

Arnold didn't hear him, he was too busy watching Helga as she laughed along with Phoebe. Gerald rolled his eyes and joined the conversation with the two girls. Soon enough Gerald had taken a friendly liking toward Helga.

"I can't believe you are cousins with Helga G. Pataki."

"Gerald!" Arnold scolded.

"What does that mean?" Flashes of anger could be seen in her crystal blue eyes,

"Whoa, man. Look I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever. I got to go to the washroom. See ya later."

"Ok, bye. Cecile." Arnold softly whispered. Turning to Gerald. "What did you do that for?"

"Look, man. I am sorry. I never meant to anger the woman." Gerald went to sit in his seat.

Arnold sighed. What a morning this turned out to be.

"Um, hey Arnold." a soft voice enveloped his ears. "It's an ever so wonderful morning, isn't it?"

Even better morning. Arnold sighed again. "Yes, Lila?"

"Could we talk? You know somewhere quite private."

"I guess. Let's go out into the hall."

Out in those dull hallways. Arnold tapped his foot impatiently, he was waiting for Helga to get back. He needed, wanted to talk to her.

"So, what do you need, Lila?

"Nothing. Just wondering how your doing."

"That's why you needed to speak to me in private?"

"Um. No. See the truth is Arnold. I-"

"Look, I know. You don't like me like me, you only just like me."

"No, no. I was wondering about Cecile."

"What about her?" Arnold getting defensive.

"Nothing! Just wondering is all. You seem to know her."

"Yeah, we met two years ago." Arnold saw Helga walk past him and into the classroom. "We should go to class."

"But-" Arnold was already gone. "Well, he sure has changed. I should be ever so happy because he doesn't like me but…" She walked to class sullenly, still wondering what got Arnold's tail.

The bell rang, signalling that class was beginning.

"Hey, Pheebs." Helga smiled.

Phoebe smiled back, she hasn't seen her friend in such happiness before.

"Now class, we have a special project we get to work on. It's all about the Roman history. The amazing story of Pompeii." Mr. Simmons proudly announced. "I will spilt you up into partners. Ok, Sheena and Eugene, Rhonda and Harold, Brainy and Curly…."

"Please say, me and Cecile. Please say me and Cecile." Arnold crossed his fingers so tight that the circulation was cut off.

"…Lila and Cecile and finally Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe. You three can be a group."

"Darn it!" Arnold ferociously thought.

Everyone had paired up and started to discuss their project topics.

"So, Cecile. Um what should we do. Poster, Newspaper article or Mock Interview?" Lila started. She hoped to get knowledge about Arnold and his little friend.

"Poster, I guess."

"What an oh too great idea!"

"We could cut out a poster board shaped like the coliseum and then post pictures and information on it."

"Even better! So, I know this is ever so off topic but I was wondering about you and Arnold?"

"What exactly were you wondering." Hint of frustration gleamed in her eyes.

"I don't mean anything, just wondering about how Arnold knows you."

"How we met is a LONG story." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well I have got plenty of time." Lila shot back.

"Yeah? Look, lunch is starting soon. See you later."

The bell rang, stopping Lila before she could speak again. "Argh, I can seem to catch a break." Lila quietly said to herself.

Helga dashed out of the room and to her locker. She met up with the crowd of boys and Phoebe at the lunch table.

"We still need someone to replace Helga, man." Gerald reminded.

"Boy howdy, we will never find anyone to replace Helga. She was our best." said a worried Sid.

"Um, I guess I can play. I am Helga's cousin. What's so hard about hitting a ball with a bat?" Helga piped up, she was trying so hard not smirk.

"What a great idea, Cecile!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Okay man, you are in. We have a change in plans. We are playing now, during lunch at Gerald Field. So let's go!"

What a great game it turned out to be. Helga had played the same position she always does and encouraged Arnold when he came up to bat. Gerald's team had lost 3-0, but everyone was still happy. Everyone skipped, trotted and hopped to school. Even if they lost, everyone had played their best. Arnold had made sure of that. Soaked with sweat, group proudly marched into the school.

"You played great today, Cecile!" Arnold tapped Helga on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Arnold. Same to you." _I miss calling him Football head. It was his own special nickname._

After everyone had freshened up and gone to there classrooms, the day sped away quickly. Everyone was in a cheerful mood. Arnold especially. He had everything now, the mystery that had been unsolved for 2 whole years finally showed up on his front doorstep. Not literally. Two minutes to the end of the day, Gerald came up to Arnold.

"Hey man." Gerald casually greeted.

Arnold smiled, still in a daze. Thinking about Cecile and how beautiful she is, inside and out.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Gerald practically shouted in his ear. Sheesh, this girl has got him wrapped around her little finger.

" Huh? Oh, Gerald. Didn't see you there."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. You got it seriously bad, man."

"Nahh. I'm cool."

"Yeah, okay. Seriously, man. You have got to be cool. You look desperate, like REALLY desperate. The whole class knows you are crushing on her. It's so obvious that a blind person could see it." Gerald chuckled.

"Oh. Okay, I guess I should have some self-control and tone it down a bit."

Gerald patted Arnold on the back. "I got your back, man."

They both parted ways. Gerald went on the bus and sat beside Phoebe, knowing Arnold would go after Cecile. So much for that talk earlier. Helga had just opened the doors to the school and walked down the steps. She sighed and turned the corner but she bumped into that familiar body. (A:N/ Who ever Helga is, she will always have that special thing with Arnold)

"Hey Cecile!" Arnold smiled a huge smile. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Whoa! Arnold! You scared me." Helga nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry, Cecile. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Helga blushed a deep red. "Thanks." She turned away, so he didn't see her blush even more.

Arnold saw the deep blush and caught a whiff of the mango scent of her hair when she turned. A light bulb went off in his brain. "Hey, Cecile. Meet me in the Park after school tomorrow?" Arnold's eyes pleaded for a yes. It was like watching a puppy.

Helga couldn't resist. "Sure, Arnold. But whatever for?"

Arnold winked. "You'll see." With that he scampered off, leaving Helga in a daze. Helga walked past the last two houses and into her house. She closed her door with a happy slam and ran to her room, too fill her pink books with poems.

**A:N/ So what did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW! Next chapter there will be a bit more action. Stay tooned. **


	4. Wednesday

**A:N/ Hiiiii! This is another chapter of Valentines Week, in case you didn't know. Ha ha. Again I thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**I was watching the Hey Arnold series again. To be more specific I was watching "Arnold's Valentine," just to freshen my memory. My goodness, Arnold you are so dense. I mean, Cecile a.k.a Helga, wore her pink bow and her signature colour for God's sake and he still didn't notice! The hair covering her face isn't a complicated disguise to figure out. **

**Nep2une: Hey, thanks for the review. I wanted to make sure, if you are reading this that you get my thanks. That was a great idea but a minor setback, Helga's so called parents had left on a 3 week cruise. BUT! it did inspire me and (spoiler alert) I will find a way to incorporate it. So thank you. I appreciate it.**

**As for the rest of you, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what exactly "it" is. ;)**

Helga couldn't wait, today was the day. She had a date with Arnold, sort of. All she knew was that she was in pure bliss. Nothing can stop her now. She was already wide awake and dressed, eating a bowl of cereal. With each munch, she pondered what Arnold had planned._ Hmmm… I can believe Arnold wants to meet me! ME! Well, technically Cecile but me none the less._ Helga decided to turn on the T.V, she was flipping though the channels like a madwoman. She had no idea what she was doing, lost in deep thought. I think I will stay home today to mentally prepare myself for this "date." Finally Arnold and I will be alone for the first time this week, no interruptions, no pesky gossiping girls and definitely no distractions.

She quickly dashed upstairs, slamming her room door open and ran into her closet shrine. It was still pretty much the same. There was a small bookshelf along the wall for her many many pink books, her bubblegum sculpture of Arnold was off in the corner. She had decorated the back of her closet with japanese lanterns, all she had to do was flip a switch and the closet would lit dimly, her sculpture had a distinct pink glow. In another corner was a pink pear shaped beanbag chair, used for writing endlessly about Arnold in her poems.

Helga searched through her whole bookshelf for a worthy poem. She wanted to give Arnold, something of her heart. The search didn't go well however, she wanted something worthy of Arnold. _Hey, I have an idea! I should just write one now._ Helga pulled out lavender scented paper and her purple pen. She began writing, hours passing. Paper balls became the very carpet of her room.

Meanwhile at P.S 119.

"Gerald! Have you seen Cecile?" Arnold was frantic. He was so nervous. "I hope she is okay, maybe something happened. Maybe she got swallowed up by a tiger on the way to school." His nerves were fried.

Gerald chuckled but his smile disappeared. "Man, oh man. Have you got it B-A-D."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. But is she here?"

"Why is it such a big deal?"

Arnold blushed. "Well, I asked her to meet me at the park after school."

Gerald smirked. "Way to go, man! Got yourself a date!" He slapped Arnold on the back.

"Thanks for the help, Gerald." Arnold smiled. He felt proud. "I think I'll go ask Phoebe, wanna come." Arnold raise a knowing eyebrow.

"Ha ha. Let's go." He tugged Arnold by the arm.

Phoebe was at her desk, studying the test next week.

"Hi, Phoebe." Arnold greeted.

"Hi, Arnold, Gerald." She smiled. "Do you need something?" Her eyes brimming with concern.

"Oh, well. I was just was wondering where Cecile is. I mean, you two seem very close, even if you have just known each other for two days."

"T-that is very peculiar." Phoebe looked back down at her notebook. "Well, I am sure she is alright. Probably needs to study for that test."

"I think thats you, babe." Gerald winked. Phoebe blushed. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Thanks Phoebe." Arnold left the two, who were deep in conversation.

Arnold sat down in his desk. 'What if she is sick or what if… if she was disgusted by the park idea…What if she isn't coming.' Arnold frowned. 'She seemed pretty okay with the idea.'

The hours passed. Lunch finally arrived and so did Helga. She walked straight into the cafeteria and made a beeline for Phoebe. Helga noticed Arnold, he looked so down in the dumps. Helga frowned. I hope he didn't go through any trouble because of me. When she sat down at the table, Arnold brightened instantly. Even his hair seemed to glow a bit more._ Maybe this isn't such a good idea, playing with his feelings like that. 'Cecile' is just going to disappear again and when she does, Helga is not going to hear the end of it. I can't believe I had to open my big mouth and say that 'Cecile' is my cousin._ Meanwhile…

Lila was stirring her pudding with her spoon, her face was irritable. Everyone steered clear of her today. 'Who does she think she is? She has got Arnold wrapped around her little finger. She isn't all that. I bet she is hiding something, I mean what's up with her hair. Why does she feel the need to cover half her face?'

School had finished, Arnold and Helga parted ways. Each leaving for their house to get ready for their date. Arnold had left 15 minutes early, he just couldn't wait. He was nervous. He found a bench overlooking the pond. It was his favourite spot, he especially loved it when the sunset light hit the pond water just so. He had brought 'Cecile's' other shoe. The red was so vivid, so real just like 'Cecile.'

It was 7 o' clock, the sun was beginning to set. Pinks, oranges and yellows reflected off the pond. The once green park looked like an enchanted garden. Arnold glanced up and saw a glowing blonde figure approaching. His jaw dropped, she looked so beautiful, the sunset tangled in her hair. She sat down beside him and sighed. Her blue eyes were sparkling. She wore a beautiful navy blue dress, that sparkled and swished around her legs with each step. She still wore her bow. Arnold breathed in her luscious scent. 'Hmm…vanilla.' Arnold saw she had a neat folded, pink piece of paper in her hands. The paper smelled of lavender, the scent intertwining with her scent of vanilla.

"What's that?" Arnold inquired, curious as to what that piece of paper may contain.

"Oh this?" She held up the folded paper. "It's a gift for you." Helga smiled. Her smile sent a pleasant shiver down Arnold's spine.

"A gift for me? Wow, thank you Cecile." Arnold smiled back. Helga handed him the pink, piece of paper. Arnold reached for it, their hands brushing for a minute. Both felt the spark and blushed. Arnold unfolded the lovely scent paper and began to read.

_Oh, Arnold. My Love._

_The boy with the gold hair and blue hat. _

_For so long I have lived in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. _

_Then on a silver platter, it was delivered. _

_On the most fateful of all nights. _

_But soon disappeared into the fog in 2 years time._

_Only to be brought back once again by an innocent dove. _

_Oh, Arnold. My Love._

_The boy with the gold hair and blue hat._

The poem had brought tears to both 12 year old's eyes. Helga saw that smile growing with each word, her heart fluttered, knowing he loved it. He accepted her for her. He looked so handsome with the sunset playing in his hair. With that white ironed shirt and red tie. She gave him a loving gaze.

"This… this is beautiful, Cecile." Arnold smiled and gave her a half lidded look.

"Thanks." Helga said softly. Arnold tucked the poem safely into his pocket. Both stared at the beautiful sunset and sighed. Helga took a bold chance and placed her head on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold smiled, he has never been this peaceful. He looked at her face, her beautiful face. He stroked her soft hair gently. Helga lifted her head and stared into Arnold's deep green eyes. He did the same. He slowly placed a hand on her cheek. Helga was in heaven. Arnold slowly brushed that piece of hair in front of her face behind her ear. Helga didn't even know what was happening, Arnold's touch was sending shivers up her spine and her heart beat million times a minute. Helga smiled in pleasure. But all was cut short, Arnold's hand was quickly pulled away as if Helga was on fire.

"W-what? HELGA?" Arnold scooted away from her, he almost fell off the bench. Catching his balance, he looked at her with hurt in his eyes. 'Why didn't I see it before?'

"Huh?" Helga stared at him with confusion. Then she realized that her hair wasn't in her face anymore. Oh no.

"Is this one of your humorous jokes?" Anger building up inside Arnold could be seen in his eyes. The phrase dripped with sarcasm.

"N-no, Arnold. P-please let me explain." Helga was so nervous. Of course she would get caught. Arnold had stood up from the bench. His hands on his hips. A tear stained Helga's face.

"I don't want your pathetic excuses, HELGA. I can't believe you would pull something like this. THIS was going too far." Arnold's brow furrowed and he started to walk away with an angry pace. Leaving Helga alone on the bench. Arnold's eyes filled with tears. He felt like his heart was smashed to pieces. He looked at the red shoe in his hand and angrily tossed it away. Ironically it landed beside a dumpster in his alleyway. Stomping angrily on a can, he angrily stomped into his house and slammed the door.

Helga slumped down on the bench. Tears threatening to overflow.

Meanwhile, on the darker side of town.

"Gerald is not the only one with sources." Lila deviously smirked to herself.

"Who are you and what do you want." asked a deep voice.

"You know who oh to well who it is."

"Lila, doll. What can I do for my favourite girl." He walked over to give her a hug.

"Cool it, Mr. Fuzzy Slippers. I need some information on someone."

"Temper, temper, Lila. Tell me who? I have everyone on my database. But I expect payment in full." Fuzzy Slippers smiled deviously. Lila smacked half the money in his hand.

"Half in advance. Half later."

"That's my girl."

"I want a search on Cecile, cousin of Helga G. Pataki."

"Well, well. Don't we have a dark case. I'll get the information to you by tomorrow."

"Great." Lila chirped. "See you tomorrow. You better have some ever so juicy information on her by tomorrow." Lila left for her house.

**A/N: Okie, so I know that the whole Arnold thinking that Helga wasn't at school because she might have been swallowed up by a tiger was a BIT much. Ha ha. I know Lila is supposed to be this nice sugarcoated girl but jealousy can get the best of everyone. right? Everyone has their dark side. Anyway, sorry for the LATE update. Is the chapter too short? Review? **


	5. Thursday

**A:N/ Guess what this is? Another Chapter of Valentines Week! Just so you know, this story is post-Hey Arnold Movie. **

**I don't own Hey Arnold. **

Thursday.

The rain poured down on Arnold's skylight. He lay in bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the rain hitting his window. 'At least the rain knows its fate.' Arnold sighed sadly. 'Why didn't I see it sooner? Now that I think about it, I see all the similarities; the bow, the pink and her blonde hair. I guess what really threw me off was that I never EVER knew she could be so…so …so… pleasant.' Arnold turned on his side and closed his eyes. He definitely wasn't going to school today.

Meanwhile a block down, Helga was doing the same, watching rain hit her window like a drum.

"How could I have been so stupid? He would have to found out sooner or later." Helga plopped down on her bed with a frown. "Maybe I should give Phoebe a call…when she gets home…"

The hours ticked by. Both blondes spent the day in bed, mourning over what happened.

"All this time, she was right under my nose. How blind could I have been?" Arnold tossed and turned, conflicting emotions overpowering him.

"I wish Arnold would have let me explain. What would have said? Arnold is never going to listen to me anyway, much less forgive me." Helga face planted into her pillow.

School had finally finished. Everyone but two certain blondes were on their way home. Lila walked as if she was on a mission impossible. She went to that dark alley where she met Fuzzy Slippers one night before.

"There's my baby doll." He greeted her, sitting on dumpster hidden by the shadows. Lila could see the outline of his shadowy figure. "C'mere. I found something that might interest you." He said with a smirk. Lila jumped and sat on top of the green but surprisingly clean dumpster.

"Hmm… You did? It better be ever so good." Lila smirked. He opened his laptop, Lila leaned in closer to get a good view of the screen.

"You wanted some dirt on this so called "Cecile" who happens to be Helga's cousin, right?"

"Yes. You know, now that I think about it. They had some impeccable similarities. Almost as if they were twins…"

"Well, you almost nailed the dart. Cecile is definitely not Helga's cousin-"

"I knew it!"

"Would you let me finish?" He shot her a glare. "Okay, Cecile and Helga are one and the same."

"What?"

"Cecile is Helga. As in Helga has been impersonating this so called Cecile."

"Wow. It all makes sense now, well not everything. How does Arnold know this "Cecile" anyway?"

"Well, here's the fun part. She and Arnold had gone on a date two years back!"

"Whoa! GET OUT! How did that happen?"

"Well, see. Arnold had asked Ruth McDougal out, anonymously but he got this note from his actual pen pal Cecile in France," He pulled out the letter. "Here, this is just a copy."

"Look at that! The handwriting changes at the bottom, its a different pen too. Purple ink. It looks familiar. I have seen that ink before." Lila thought for a moment and it hit her. Helga had used purple ink for the poster project. "Wow, it was Helga."

"Yeah. Anyway, so the letter says to meet her at Chez Paris. Ironically is on the opposite side of the restaurant Arnold invited Ruth, Chez Pierre…" He continued on with the story.

~~~~~ Several minutes later. ~~~~

"Yeah, so he is running back and forth between each restaurant. To keep both girls happy." Slippers smiled and Lila laughed.

"And here I thought that I gave Arnold trouble." She chuckled.

After an hour, Fuzzy Slippers finished up the story. "You know, I think that was the best Valentine's day of his life."

"Wow. And Helga has loved him that long? I have only known since that fateful Romeo and Juliet play. I thought it was just a crush." Lila had that twinkle in her eye.

Slippers closed his laptop and turned toward Lila. "That was a very interesting predicament. I enjoy doing these little searches for my lovely Lila. I also need that other half of the payment." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry. Here." She slapped the money on the dumpster lid. "Thanks." She left quietly as a mouse. She walked down the side walk debating what she should do. She has all the information. 'I think I should tell Arnold. Spare him the ever so sad story. Then and only then-' Her thought was caught off when she realized she was at Arnold's place. Sitting on his steps, she sighed. 'I guess I should think some more.'

~~~~Meanwhile, Helga was on the phone with Phoebe… ~~~~

"…So that's what happened, Pheebs. Now he is absolutely angry with me. He thinks I was playing with his feelings." Helga sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Oh, Helga. That is horrible but Helga, you must place yourself in his shoes. He has Nothing to go on. Arnold is dense as a rock." Phoebe grinned. "I understand he must be angry, Helga but give him a day of space. Then try to explain. I will do what I can."

"You mean, flirt with Gerald." Helga rolled her eyes.

"N-no. I am on your side, Helga."

"Ha ha ha. Okay." Even though Helga was on the verge of tears, she smirked at her friend. "I guess, your right. I should wait till he cools off. Then I will give him the full honest explanation. Everything!"

"Including your love for 'ice cream?'"

"Yeah. I mean what I have got to lose."

~~~~ At Sunset Arms… ~~~~~

The door opened behind Lila. "Lila, what are you doing here?" came a sad, dull voice, no familiarity to Arnold's perky voice at all.

Lila turned around slowly. "Hey Arnold."

"So, just sitting on my stoop like you do everyday? Oh! wait! You don't! I repeat, why are you here?" The anger was rising in his throat.

Lila looked up, hurt and confused. "Well. I wanted to talk to you."

Arnold sighed and sat down beside her. It was 5 pm. The sun was beginning to set, orange hues already painting the pavement. Fresh tears began to dampen his eyes. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just been thinking about…stuff."

"It's okay, Arnold." She patted his shoulder. "Anyway. I just wanted to warn you…about…about…"

"What?"

"Cecile. She is not who she says she is! Cecile is Helga!" She blurted.

Anger inside Arnold had finally reached its boiling point. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Arnold lost all his cool and calm then. He hated this feeling. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Lila was taken aback. She had never seen Arnold like this before. "You, really liked her didn't you?" She asked in the quietest voice.

Arnold stared at her. "No, I liked someone who didn't exist. A fantasy that existed in my own mind." His tone was blank, without emotion. With that he stood up and slammed the door. But he didn't realize, Lila had done the same and stuck her foot in the door. He heard a painful whimper. Turning around, he realized he slammed the door on Lila's foot. Arnold quickly took her inside and helped her sit on the couch, then when to go get some ice from the kitchen. After he fixed up Lila's foot, he sat in the armchair.

"You know, Helga was always the best actress." Lila smiled, staring at her foot.

"Too good." Arnold frowned but doing the same as Lila, staring at her foot.

"I don't understand, Arnold. Why are you so angry?"

"Let's see. Well, Helga impersonated Cecile for a funny prank. She was tampering with my feelings. That was going to far."

"Oh, Arnold. You are always saying "Let's pool our resources and work together," something like that. Isn't one of those resources, Helga's side of the story?"

"I guess so. I need you to leave now, Lila."

"What? Why? You really need to hear Helga's side!"

"What side? That she pranked me so well? She can finally declare herself, victorious. She won." Arnold held up his arms in defeat.

"Ugh, I have to ever so take drastic measures, don't I?" She pulled out a pair of trick handcuffs out of her pocket, credit to Fuzzy Slippers. Quickly she placed the handcuffs on Arnold's wrists.

Opening his eyes in shock, feeling a cool metal around his wrists. "Lila? What are you doing?" He asked in alarm.

"I am not going to unlock you, unless you go see Helga and listen to her explanation." She placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Why? I thought Helga hates you."

Lila could have punched Arnold then. "Oh, Arnold." She giggled. "You are just ever so dense." And with that she grabbed his handcuffed wrists and led him out the door. It was a quiet walk, well until Arnold broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this, Lila?" He looked at her with curious green eyes.

"Why am I doing this? Hmm… You'll see, Arnold. You'll see." Lila deviously smiled.

Arnold was afraid to ask more questions. He stared at the moving sidewalk. They finally arrived at Helga's house, upstairs you could see a shadowy figure on the bed, just sitting there. Lila knocked on the door, seeing that Arnold could not. It took Lila 5 minutes of knocking to finally get an answer. The door slowly opened, revealing a very miserable Helga. Helga had only noticed Lila, she hadn't noticed the attached Arnold behind her.

"What?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Can I come in?" Lila asked.

"Um… I don't know."

Lila made her way inside. Helga still not noticing Arnold trailing behind her. Helga went into the living room, leaving the front door open. Arnold had closed it when he came in. The room was very neat and tidy, no parents in sight. For a 12 year old girl, she sure knew how to take care of herself. Helga and Lila sat on the pink stained couch, Arnold stood by the doorway.

"So…" Helga started.

"So…" Lila said, looking around and taking everything in.

"Why did you impersonate Cecile? What is some kind of sick joke?" Arnold blurted from the doorway.

Helga's head snapped up, recognizing the voice. "W-what are you doing here, Football Head?"

Silence. That was all Helga got for an answer. Arnold did not know how to answer that question. Five minutes passed, five minutes of silence, complete silence.

"Okay, enough silence. Nobody died." Lila chirped. "Arnold came here to talk to you about this "Cecile" situation. So I am going to go out and pick up so chinese takeout and when I come back, nothing better be broken." Lila got up from the couch and left. The house was so quiet, you could hear the ants scurrying inside the wall. Helga was busy looking at the trophies, trying not to look at Arnold. Arnold was staring at the back of Helga's head.

"Okay, okay. Helga, we should really talk about this. Why would you create this horrible, sick joke?"

"Just go, Football Head. You don't want to be here, you are only here because of Little Miss Perfect. So GO!" Helga stood up and turned so she was facing Arnold.

'Time to play hardball. I need answers. Now that I am here, I can see she is hiding something.' Arnold thought. He had known Helga long enough to figure some parts of her out. "You know, I always knew you had a good side." He replied smoothly.

_What is he up too? Just a second ago, I could have sworn he was angry._ Helga sighed. "Yeah, so?"

"I mean, you spent a whole week with me and you didn't gag once. That's a lot to say for someone who claimed to hate." Arnold smirked. He knew he was playing off the words he used on FTi.

_Whoa, what just happened? Did he just flip the tables on me? Oh, so Dark Arnold has come out to play. So much for being angry._ Helga smirked back but didn't reply.

'Well, that anger came and went. How does she do it? I can never be mad at her for however long.' Arnold was thinking this while he moved over to sit on the couch. Helga watched him. She, then sat down too, a reasonable distance from Arnold.

Wanting to throw Helga off, Arnold moved closer. He watched as her eyes widen with ever closer inch. Soon enough they were only centimeters apart, knees touching and elbows bumping. Arnold looked into those deep blue eyes and saw innocence and sincerity that he had seen a few days ago to yesterday. "It wasn't a joke, was it?" Arnold's quiet voice filled the room. His voice echoed in her ears. Helga just looked at him with wide eyes. "You really did mean what you said on FTi, didn't you?"

_Where did that come from? What do I say? If I say it was a joke, he'll hate me forever but if I say it wasn't… Man, He is good. Cornered and trapped. For a goody two shoes, he sure knows how to play the game. _Helga admitted to defeat and simply nodded. Arnold smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for being honest."

Helga smiled. "Yeah, well…"

"I should go, Grandpa might need me." Arnold got up from the couch, grabbed the purple blanket near him and wrapped Helga in it, so she'd be warm. Then he let himself out. Helga dozed off on the couch, with a smile plastered in her face.

Arnold made his way home, his hands in his pockets thinking about what happened. 'What am I supposed to say to that? I really thought it was a joke. I don't love Helga. Do I?'

Lila had never returned from getting the chinese takeout.

**A:N/ I am sooooo tired of writing Fuzzy Slippers. x_x Well, what chou think? Review?**


	6. Friday

**A:N/ Oh gawd. I forgot all about Arnold's cuffs. I was so tired. Anyway, let's just say Lila took them off when they arrived at Helga's house. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! So this is just a cute fluffy chapter. Hehe. **

**I don't own Hey Arnold... Booo... **

**Friday. **

Arnold turned in his bed. 'What am I supposed to do? I guess, I should go to school. Can't miss another day anyway.' Slowly getting out of bed, he dressed in his usual wear, walked down the stairs and through the door. It was surprisingly chilly this morning. Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets to keep warm. He noticed there was something occupying his pocket.

It was the poem that 'Cecile'…. I mean Helga had given him. Taking it out, he read it again and sighed. 'It's true.'

Arnold was the last to arrive to class, since he had not taken the bus. Also meaning that there was no empty desks in front. When he walked through the door, he noticed a blonde sitting in the back. She was slouched over. Her hair was down with her bow carefully laid on top of her head. She had dressed as Cecile again. Arnold walked to the back and sat beside Helga, the only seat left. 'Hmmm… Maybe, it's time to have some fun with this situation. Besides I am tired of all this drama she has caused me. Time to cause some havoc of my own.' Arnold started to laugh.

The whole class looked at him with concern, even Mr. Simmons was worried. "Arnold, do I need to send you to the nurse's office?"

"Heh, heh. Um… No, sorry Mr. Simmons."

"Good. Now let's continue on with the lesson."

Helga stared at Arnold with a puzzled look. _That was weird. Maybe I really pushed Arnold off the edge this time. Well, I just have to get through this day and then goodbye Cecile. _Helga quickly scrawled Arnold a note and passed it to him, using her master skills of ninja.

Arnold found the note on his notebook. He looked confused, one minute he was listening to Mr. Simmons and the next he saw a quick flash of white. He opened the note, it was from Helga.

_**Hey Arnold. You okay? **_

Arnold quickly wrote back, not knowing about the smile that crept onto his face.

**Of course, Helga. Why wouldn't I be? **Then he tossed the note onto Helga's desk, she quickly caught it and hid it under her desk.

_**Oh, okay. Good. Just curious is all. **_

**Hmm… Sounds like someone is concerned about me. ;) Anyway, you still keeping up this 'Cecile' facade. I know who you are. **

_**What? I wasn't concerned, Football Head. Oh, Arnold. I thought you liked 'Cecile?' Or you rather have a fist in your face? ;) **_

**Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Helga. I do like the Cecile. I mean, she is kind, smart, witty and Beautiful. :D (Although a fist in the face wouldn't be so bad from you. I know you would never hit me or would you?) Oh and you look very pretty when you blush. **

Helga blushed and blushed even more when she read the last line. _**Whatever, Football Head. **_

**See, you DO look pretty when you blush. You know, I like this Helga. She is all Cecile but more. **

_**Where are you going with this, Arnoldo? **_

**I don't know, Helga G. Pataki. ;) **

Helga was going to write back but the bell had already rung. _Aweeh, I guess it's over. _But a shadow loomed over her. "Arnold!"

"Hey, _Cecile._" He greeted, emphasizing her 'name.' "Let's go to lunch." Arnold grabbed her arm and walked her over to their table.

"Hello, Arnold, Cecile. Both you look very lovely today." Phoebe giggled. She knew of last night. Helga had called her and told her the news. Phoebe was so proud of her best friend, finally she confessed.

"Thank you, Phoebe." Arnold smiled, while he pulled Cecile's chair, allowing her to sit down. He was real gentleman. "Hey Gerald. Sitting beside Phoebe again are we?" Both Gerald and Phoebe blushed.

"Hey Arnold. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Gerald raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Sure."

Both boys walked to the entrance of the cafeteria. "So, what's up?"

Gerald still smirking. "So, what was that in class?"

"What do you mean?"

"You what I mean. The note passing thing. Both of you may be the masters of passing notes from Mr. Simmons but not me."

"It was nothing. I swear."

"Sure, didn't look like nothing. Both of you were smiling like no tomorrow. I swear there wasn't enough room on your face for that big of a smile. I knew it, you really really like her like her. It might even be love." Gerald winked.

Suddenly it dawned on Arnold. "You think so? You know, I am starting to think that too." Then with a smile on his face he walked back to the table. Gerald following close behind.

Helga and Phoebe were talking when they heard the chairs slide across the floor.

"Hey! I have an excellent idea!" Helga exclaimed.

"You do?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah. Me and Phoebe were talking-"

"Phoebe and I." Phoebe corrected in a chirpy voice.

Helga sighed, frustrated. "Okay. _Phoebe and I _ were discussing and we think that we should meet up somewhere and then go to the party all together. You know to prevent any awkward situations." _It would be better for me anyway. Rhonda has been really grilling me on the first day. Last thing I need is Rhonda finding out my most sacred of secrets and then she'll blab to the whole school. I already know that Arnold doesn't like me back, I don't need to be publicly humiliated. _

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's meet up at my house. The party starts at 5. So come around 4:30." Arnold got up to place his tray in the trash and as he walked by Helga he whispered in her ear. "Meet me at my place at 4 instead of 4:30."

Helga giggled and she was about to ask why but he had already started a conversation with Gerald. Phoebe smiled. She was glad to see Helga happy, not afraid to show her real side. She loved it when Helga showed her real side. It was amazing to see. Phoebe glanced around. Harold, Sid and Stinky were peeking into a lunch bag that contained a frog. They giggled amongst themselves. She also saw Nadine and Rhonda were discussing the party tomorrow. What surprised Phoebe the most was when she saw Lila and Brainy, both together laughing at some piece of paper… a letter or photo perhaps. Phoebe turned back to her friends.

"Okay class. I decided to something very _special _today. Instead of reading The Potluck, we will start a small on unit on a new language, Francais. " Mr. Simmons smiled. "So let's pair up into partners. I will let you, as the class decide your _special _partner."

"Hey _Cecile._ Be my partner?" Arnold gave her a smile.

_Just my luck. Of course, my beloved. Fate always gives me my slice of Heaven Pie. _

"_Cecile?_"

"Yes, of course Arnold." Helga winked, knocking Arnold off guard. He blushed a deep red.

So pushing their desks together, they got to work. Arnold chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Helga asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just your accent sounds so… _american._" Arnold chuckled again.

"Well, _mercy, _Arnold." Helga smiled hiding her blush behind her hair.

Helga and Arnold were having an amazing time. It was like they were in their own little world. Lila saw this and smiled.

"Hey Arnold. Let's have some fun. I have an idea." Helga brightened.

"Tell me!"

"Let's make a bet."

"A bet? What kind of bet?"

Helga raised her brow deviously and giggled. "I bet that you can't speak french for the rest of the day."

"Hmm… I bet that I can. You're On!" Arnold smiled.

"So… what do I get if I win?" Helga smirked.

"Don't get too confident. But if you win, I treat you to a day of ice cream and arcade games."

"I do love free ice cream."

"What about me. If I win…"

"Hmm… the slight chance of you winning, Arnold is very slim but if you win…" Helga trailed off… thinking.

"I would like to see that _shrine _and _volumes of poems _all about me." Arnold smirked.

"What?"

"Okay, so it's a bet."

"But…"

"Est-ce que tu as un problème Cecile?"

"Um… non, mon chéri." Helga giggled. _Oh well. I will win anyway. _

The contest had been going on for hours, they were just walking home. Both blondes having a blast. Time didn't exist to them anymore. To them, they had eternity together.

_Wow. I never had this much fun with Arnold before. Amazing, I thought he hate my guts. But I guess not. _Helga smiled even wider than before.

All of a sudden a devious smile crossed Arnold's features but then it was gone. He had a plan. 'Oh Helga… Helga. You will never know what hit you.

"Ohh… mon chéri, Cecile. Ton yeux est comme deux regroupements des diamantés et ton sourire…"

"Arnold! Arrêt!"

"Non! Ton sourire est très belle! Et votre ruban rose! Je l'ai toujours aime."

"Seriously, Arnold. Stop!" Her hands clasped her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Arnold smirked. His plan had successfully worked. "So, should I come by on Sunday? Around 4?"

"_Fine." _Helga glared but then smiled. "Race ya, the rest of the way." Helga sped off before Arnold had a chance to respond.

"Hey! No fair!" Arnold called with a grin. Helga was waiting for Arnold on her stoop. She looked like she had been there, waiting for a long time.

"What took you so long, Football Head?" Helga smiled triumphantly.

"Well a certain blonde got a head start." He winked. "Calling me names now?"

"Well, nobody is around and I am still Helga G. Pataki."

"I know." Arnold smiled and his eyelids dropped to that half lidded gaze.

"Anyway, I will see you tomorrow?" Helga asked nervously, worried that Arnold would back out. She was opening the door, her back to him and biting her lip. Arnold climbed up the steps and turned Helga around, grabbing her hand.

"Of course." Then he kissed her trembling hand, his lips grazing her delicate and soft skin. Worry flashed on his face for a moment but realized his power over her. She was trembling because of him, because of his touch. 'Wow, and to think all the times I have hugged her, I didn't notice.' He smiled, flattered. Helga really did love him.

"Okay. See you then." She whispered softly. Helga watched as Arnold walked away but then he stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget! Come to my place at 4 o' clock." Arnold shouted over to her.

Helga smiled and nodded, then went inside. She sighed as she slid down to the floor. She walked over to the kitchen to grab some juice but stopped when she noticed the red light flashing on the phone. Two messages were left on the machine. Helga grabbed her juice then went back to press play. Sipping her juice she listened to the messages. One was from an angry customer and the other from Bob. She deleted the first and sat in her chair to listen to the second.

"Hey Olga." Moans were heard in the background. "Just wanted to make sure you picked up the ingredients for next week. REMEMBER! Steak, beans and potatoes. It must be perfection! Bye." The machine beeped indicating the message was over.

"Great. Thanks, _Dad._" Helga rolled her eyes but she was still too happy about her day. She check the cash on the counter, Miriam had left her. There wasn't enough to last her through the week and pay for Big Bob's dinner. She sighed. _Guess this means I won't be able to get to go to that wrestling match I wanted to see. I will have to use the money I saved for the tickets for Bob's dinner. Oh well. This week has been a slice of heaven. _Helga skipped up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile. On the walk home, Arnold had a huge smile plastered to his face. He could not wipe it off, no matter how hard he tried. He too, thought that this week had been a slice of heaven but Arnold couldn't fully wrap his head around the idea of Helga being Cecile… He couldn't believe it. Much less requite the same strong feelings… right? Gerald had told him earlier that he could have liked her liked her…and Arnold agreed that maybe that's possible but then again… It could have been the heat of the moment. And with that he opened the door to his house, with that same smile stuck onto his face.

"Hey Grandpa." Arnold greeted in a cheery voice.

"Well, well. Someone is in a good mood." Grandpa nudged him. "You must have a lady friend."

Arnold blushed. "N-no, Grandpa." Both walked into the living room and sat down on the green couch.

"Heh, heh. So what's got your eggs sunny side up?" Grandpa chuckled.

"Well, there is this girl-"

"HA! Knew it! Ahem, sorry Arnold. Go on." Grandpa smiled encouragingly.

"There is this girl… well she disguised herself as my french pen pal two years ago, then this week she became that pen pal again. We have been hanging out and having a blast for a few days but…"

"You found out who she really was and you got really upset because you thought it was a sick joke."

"Yeah!"

"So you and a friend went to confront her about it the next day and you found out she had loved you for 9 years?" Grandpa smiled, catching on.

"Yeah…wait 9 years?"

"Erm… never mind….it was…. Miscalculation."

"Mmmkay."

"Anyway, then somehow things mended itself through note passing and you were having a great time with her again."

"Nailed it. But there's a problem. I only know that she loves me, I don't even know if I like her like her."

"Trust me, Arnold when the time is right, you'll just know. And one more thing…"

"What is that, Grandpa?" Arnold asked eagerly.

"Never eat raspberries." And with that he ran to the toilet.

'Hmm… I will just know?' Arnold sighed a puzzled sigh and leaned into the couch.

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? I hope it wasn't too much OOC. Not to cheesy either? Review? **


	7. Saturday

**A:N/ Hey, hey! How are all of you, readers! I hope I didn't lose all of you. So this is another chapter of Valentines. Actually the second last one. Sorry I took so crazy long, I wanted to make this one worthy. Hehe.**

**One more thing, I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**Saturday.**

Today was the day of Rhonda's big party. The party of the century. Rhonda had gone all out, she even broke a nail doing it. The theme was Red Carpet Extravaganza. She had a red carpet from the driveway to her house and she had hired fake paparazzi. There were flashing lights everywhere. She added spotlights like in the movies and placed them by the staircase leading up to the entrance. Rhonda clearly had outdone herself this time. How was she going to raise the bar, next year? Many people who walked by her house the night before, stood in awe and disappointment if they were not invited to the party of the year.

Helga stood outside the gates. Gerald and Phoebe were already inside. Helga looked down at her shoes, she was wearing a long, pink, sparkly dress that ruffled at the her feet. To add to the beauty it was tied with a red silk ribbon at the waist and finished off with red open toed shoes. She twirled around and watched as her dress danced along with her. She giggled. Her hair was in a high messy bun with loose wavy strands of hair that covered part of her face. Her bow sat a top her head like a tiara. She wore the gold locket around her neck. _Wow. Where ever did I get this dress? It's beautiful._

Helga walked up the red carpet steps and inside Rhonda's gold ballroom. It was breathtaking, a wide golden staircase at the back of the room, that leads to the upstairs and balconies. The floor was so polished, Helga could see her reflection. As Helga scanned the room and looked past many of her classmates dancing or at least trying too.

"Helga!"

Helga turned around and saw Rhonda in a red sequinned dress that flared at the bottom. She also wore a black faux fur scarf around her neck along with real white pearls.

_Wait. Did she say Helga?_ But before she could think any longer, Rhonda dragged her away to dance with her and Lila. The three danced in silence, enjoying the music. "I am going to get some punch. You darlings want any?" Rhonda smiled politely.

"Nah, I am good." Helga shook her head, her blonde waves bouncing to and fro.

"I'll come with you, Rhonda." Lila perked up. Helga was left dancing all alone, so she went to find Phoebe. Helga finally found her on the patio along with Gerald. They were giggling and whispering in each other's ear. Helga smiled and left. What am I supposed to do now? Helga walked up the gold staircase and explored along the corridors. She finally came to the end of corridor and opened the french doors. It lead onto the balcony that circled the whole top floor. She leaned on the railing and let the wind caress her face. Helga noticed something out of the corner of her eye, two shadowy silhouettes. They were standing at the corner of the balcony. She could tell one of the shadows had a football shaped head, _Arnold!_ But the next she couldn't figure out. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. The moonlight fought it's way through the clouds and when the light hit the two figures. Helga saw that the unknown shadow was a girl who wore the same dress. How dare she wear the same dress. Helga squinted her eyes to try to figure who that girl was but the moon was covered again by the clouds. Now they were two shadows again. She watched as both shadows moved closer and closer together until they finally closed all space between them. Tears welled up in Helga's eyes, she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. _How dare he…_ She fled down the corridor and down the gold staircase. She ran until she could run no more. Helga found herself at the Park. It looked so dreary and depressed. Helga curled up on a bench and fell asleep as raindrops fell and hit her face in a constant drumming.

Helga woke up. Tears were stained on her face. She was in her pink bed, with the sun streaming in through the window. Wha…? Helga checked her alarm clock, it was 1 pm in the afternoon. Oh it was just a dream. A scary dream, yes but alas just a dream. She felt relieved but a sadness overwhelmed her. Her subconscious had just shown her a darken world filled with brokenness. She slowly got out of bed, she frowned. _I should just forget about going to Arnold's. I'll just meet Phoebe at Rhonda's. I am sure he won't mind…_ Helga walked sombrely down the stairs and made her favourite classic sandwich, The Breathelitor. She piled on the red onions, Lays chips, sliced ham, turkey and cheese, along with tomato and lettuce in between two crisp pieces of french bread. It was her comfort food, well except for "ice cream." Helga flipped on the T.V, she has a 2 hours to kill before she needed to get ready.

Helga sighed and looked at the time. It was 3'o clock. _Oh no! I better go get ready… ugh. I hate these parties, I have to get so dressed up._ Helga dragged herself up the stairs and into the shower. She let the hot water soothe her worries and nightmares away. Helga stepped out of the steamy shower wrapped with in white towel. She sighed and wiped the mirror. Then picked up the brush and slowly combed through her silky hair. Finally she styled it into a messy bun and the loose strands of hair fell into place and covered apart of her face, then finished off with the pink bow. She applied a subtle touch of makeup. A small hint of pink blush, eyeliner and a touch of eyeshadow to bring out her blue eyes along with some minty lip gloss. When she was satisfied with the girl in the mirror, she walked down the hall to her room. At the back of her closet she found the exact same dress form her dream. The same long, pink and sparkly dress with the ruffles at the feet and the silk red ribbon at the waist.

Helga didn't notice the similarity of her appearance to the dream. She was so caught up in the moment. Finally she was done. Glancing in the mirror and twirling one more time, she checked the time. Oh my it's already 5 o' clock! The party has already begun. Guess I will be making one of Rhonda's fashionably late appearances. Only she could pull that off. Helga scoffed and raced out the door. She had to walk, so Helga had to hurry. Miraculously she still looked stunning, as if she took a ride to Rhonda's.

Outside Rhonda's entrance, Helga saw red carpets, spotlights and the fake paparazzi taking her picture as she walked up the steps._ Hmm… This looks familiar._ The butler opened the door into the gold ballroom. It looked exactly like her dream. Gold posts holding up the second level, golden staircase at the back of the ballroom. Ceiling to floor windows, so the moonlight hit the gold, polished floor just so. Rhonda greeted her with a smile and went on her way to greet her other guests.

Walking around the room, Helga searched for Phoebe. She finally found her by the punch bowl, along with Arnold and Gerald. She made her way slowly over to them.

Arnold on the other hand, had been frantic all evening. Helga hadn't shown up at his place and he was worried and disappointed. But he looked so cute. Dressed in soft black pants and a crisp white shirt with a bold red tie. He looked sharp as did Gerald. It was Gerald who calmed Arnold down.

Gerald nudged Arnold, who then turned around, only to have his jaw to hit the floor. He saw an angel in pink floating toward him. He smiled goofily and his gave his signature half lidded gaze. "Hey Helga." He sighed and breathed in her vanilla scent.

"Helga?" Gerald looked curiously toward Arnold. One eyebrow raised.

Arnold snapped out of his trance. "Er… I mean.. I said Cecile."

Helga blushed a deep tomato red. "No you didn't-" Gerald was cut off by Phoebe.

"Let's go dance, Gerald!" Phoebe grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Sorry about that…" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Arnold." She smiled. _He called me by my real name. He sees me, the actual me not the 'fake' me… wait no no, Cecile is the real me but different me, so the fake real me. Gah! I am a basket case._ Helga giggled.

Arnold lovingly sighed when he heard her giggle but then he remembered something, his brows furrowed. "Helga, how come you never showed up? Remember we were all going to meet each other at my place and then go to the party."

'I wanted to show you something, Helga…'

"Oh… well you see… um…" Helga trailed off. Unsure of what to say.

"Cecile! You made it! Glad you could come darling." Rhonda waved from behind her. Wow, saved by Rhondaloid. Never thought I see the day.

"Oh! Rhonda! It is simply delightful. Very elegant." Helga faked with a smile.

"Thank you so much."

Helga gracefully walked away, well as graceful as she could. She reached the long table with a white table cloth and gold trim. She poured herself a glass of grape punch and watched her classmates dance. Finished, she set the glass down and placed her hands on the table. Leaning against it, she disappeared into the music. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on top of hers. Turning to her side, she saw an Arnold staring at her intently with those green eyes. Helga smiled.

Encouraged, Arnold smiled back. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

Helga blushed. "Don't look so bad yourself, Arnold." She winked and glanced around the room. Everyone was still dancing. Helga heard Arnold clear his throat. "Arnold, do you want to dance?"

"I loved too." Smiling he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. Together they danced the night away. Their eyes locked onto each others and smiling like no tomorrow.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom.

"Wow, Rhonda. Your party is ever so wonderful." Lila chirped.

Rhonda took a sip of her punch. "Thanks, sugar."

"What are you looking at Rhonda?" Nadine asked. Her curious mind getting the better of her, she followed Rhonda's gaze. "Oh! Look at Cecile and is so cute."

"Just ever so."

"I don't know, girls. Doesn't something seem so fishy about Cecile. I mean Helga and Cecile look like they could be sisters, or even twins."

"What do you mean?" Nadine asked.

"Just look. They both have blonde hair and wear the same pink bow. In fact they both wear pink. Both have blue eyes."

"I guess now that I think about it." Looking back at the two, Nadine realized, Rhonda was right. Rhonda turned to see Lila's reaction but she only saw that Lila was busy talking to some blonde with glasses.

"Speaking of which, the whole Helga gone on a business trip didn't make sense. A few weeks ago, didn't Helga complain about her parents going on some love cruise?"

"That is weird. Wait a minute… you remember this but not the math homework?" Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Nadine! That's not the point. The point is Cecile's story isn't straight. If Helga's parents are on a cruise, leaving their 12 year old Helga by herself. Helga is not on a business trip… so…"

"Then where is Helga?" Nadine tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hold on, give me a minute… O.M.G! Helga is Cecile! The details are a bit fuzzy. But she must be impersonating Arnold's real Cecile. As a prank! That devious Helga!"

"A prank? Should we tell Arnold?"

"No, no. I want to see how this plays out. Remember April Fools Day, two years ago when Helga wore that disgusting dress?"

"Ugh, yeah. Who could forget get that day?"

Rhonda rubbed her hands together. "Oh Arnold. Quite a fool you have been."

Meanwhile back to Helga and Arnold.

"Well, well! Look who can dance!" Helga giggled as he spun her out. "Whoa, Arnold! Don't you think your being a little rough?" Helga winked and blushed, remembering those exact words from April's fools day, 2 years back.

"Don't worry my lovely, enchanting friend. You are in good hands." Arnold winked back and his lids dropping to his signature half lidded gaze.

Helga giggled and both danced the night away.

Hours, hours later. It was almost midnight, about 10 minutes to.

Rhonda was burning in impatience. "Argh! What is she doing! When is she going to strike?"

Nadine looked over, concerned. "Rhonda, don't you think that maybe you are wrong about this? Maybe she really is Cecile. I mean, Helga and Arnold are always at each other's throats and that girl over there is close as close can be. That girl over there is resting her head on Arnold's shoulder." Nadine sighed. "Maybe you are just a tiny bit overreacting."

"OVERREACTING? Uncool, Nadine. Uncool." Rhonda fumed. "I swear, if that sweet, darling Helga doesn't do anything in 3 minutes, I am going to march over there."

"Rhonda! Why do you care? I thought you liked Arnold?"

"I do, I do. But it's a party and I like when Helga spices things up." Rhonda laughed. "Hey! Look they are climbing up the staircase to the balcony. What are they up too?"

Arnold opened the french door for Helga and smelled her vanilla scent as she passed by. _Mmmmm. She smells so delicious._ He then led her on to the corner of the balcony where both ends of the house meet. The moon was high in the sky along with the stars that twinkled. There was a warm breeze. It was the perfect night.

"Oh, Arnold! It's so beautiful!" Helga gasped.

"Mhmm." Arnold wasn't paying attention, he was too busy gazing at her moonlit profile.

"Arnold? You okay?"

"Yeahh." Arnold sighed but then snapped himself out of his trance. "Have ever I told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

"Why no, Arnold. I am afraid you haven't." She winked but turned back to look at the moon. Resting her arm on the railing, she cupped her face in her palm.

"Helga."

"Yes, Arnold?" She said softly while gazing at the stars.

"After hanging out with you for a week, and actually getting to know the real Helga. I knew there was more to you that meets the eye. You are beautiful, poetic and the deepest girl I ever met. You really amazed me. This week has been…been… EXTRAORDINARY!" Arnold shouted to the heavens. Helga started to tear up, the moon shone on her face, making her tears look like diamonds.

"Really, Arnold?" She whispered, as if afraid she would ruin everything with volume.

"Yes. There is more, Helga. To the most amazing girl I ever met." Arnold cupped her cheek in his hand. "I think I am slowly falling in love with you." He pulled her closer into a soft kiss after whispering those sweet words. When both lips brushed the clock had struck twelve. Bells could be heard in the distance. Tears of happiness slipped down Helga's face. Arnold slowly pulled back, their kiss lingering. Arnold already missed that taste of her minty lip gloss and missed even more, the taste of her.

"Wow. Is it true?" Helga softly whispered. Her face still inches away from Arnold's. She looked up into his green eyes and he looked into her blue ones.

Arnold simply nodded. Both blondes smiled. Helga realized that she was the girl from her dream. It was destined to happen. That made Helga smile even more and pulled him closer. The faint sound of music drifted upstairs and the blondes slowly danced the night away on the balcony.

Back downstairs. The party had just begun, people were still dancing on the dance floor, some by the punch bowl and some enjoying Rhonda's beautiful garden.

Lila took a sip of her grape punch. She wore a green ruffled dress that stopped at the knees. Her shoes were sparkly open toed pumps.

"uh...Enjoying the party?"

Lila turned to see the mysterious voice. She found Brainy leaning against the table. He wore a sky blue shirt with a dark blue tie and black slacks with shiny black shoes. His hair was still spiked up in its usual fashion.

"Oh, hey Brainy. Yeah. Rhonda throws ever so killer parties." She smiled.

"Yeah. Uh…Uh… I agree." Brainy breathed.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You can cut the act, Fuzzy Slippers."

"Hey! Hey! I told you keep that hush hush." He loudly whispered.

Lila moved closer to him and bumped his shoulder. "Sorry. But what puzzles me ever so much is the fact that you have all this knowledge and connections."

"Well, it pays to be the shy and quiet one." He smiled. "Nobody notices the outlier. So I was always on top of all the gossip. Rhonda doesn't have anything on me."

"So you know some secrets about me?" Lila asked nervously.

"I don't know, chica. You tell me." He winked.

Lila blushed.

Rhonda still watching the staircase, waiting by the snack table. "Ugh."

Nadine danced up to her with Sid by her side. Blowing a kiss goodbye, she grabbed a glass of punch. "You are still waiting? Nothing is gonna happen, Rhonda. Let it go."

"But…"

"No buts, Rhonda Wellington Llyod. Leave the kids alone. Next thing you know, you make a big scene and turns out your wrong. She really is Cecile and even if she is not, let them have their fun."

Rhonda crossed her arms. "Fine."

"C'mon. Look at all the time you wasted already. Go have fun! It's your party!" Nadine dragged her out onto the dance floor and soon enough Rhonda was flirting with a group of 7th graders.

Everyone danced the night away with the moon high in the sky. All problems were forgotten and love was found.

**A:N/ I had so much fun writing this one. The whole _Brainy is FS_ is crazy, I know but I thought it would be quite the twist. Don't you think he could have been. I mean he is the quiet one and he has experience from stalking Helga. He kinda fits the job description. Rhonda might have been a bit overdone but I needed some action in this chapter. I thought the whole kissing at midnight was cute. Tell me what you think! :D**


	8. Sunday

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter of Valentines Week. I had sooo muuch funn writing this little number. How are you guys holding up? ****I want to thank you for all the review and favourites. It means a lot. And I am so glad you all liked it. :) ****Anyway, so here is another chapter fresh from the oven. Enjoy! **

Sunday

Helga woke up groggily. _Mmmph… What a night… _She was still dressed in her evening attire with sparkled confetti in her messy undo and her pink bow half tied and strewn about. The sun shone in through the green framed window and on to Helga's face causing her to squint and rub her eyes. The digits on her clock read 12:00 pm. _Wow. Only 5 hours of sleep. Great. _Half awake, Helga got up, stretched and walked to the bathroom at a snail's steam of warm water from the shower filled the room and fogged the mirror. Stepping into the shower, she sighed when the warmth enclosed her body and soothing her aching muscles. An hour later she was fully dressed in grey sweat pants and a jade T-shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail decorated with the famous pink ribbon. Flipping on the T.V, she ate a bowl of cereal and surfed the channels. Helga smiled when she found a channel playing reruns of _Wrestle mania. _

The morning or should I say afternoon had been uneventful. Helga had just been lounging like the regular couch potato. Thankful that her parents were out and she had the house to herself. It was her time to waste. Minutes passed by and with each minute her eyes got heavy. She was soon asleep and scattered about on the couch, on leg over the top of the couch and her hand just grazing the fibres of the carpet.

Hours later, there was a knock at the door, then more knocking, then finally banging and then peace. Helga's green door creaked open a bit and a shadowy figure crept in. The figure looked uncertain, looking about and finally found Helga sleeping on the couch. He smiled. _She looks so pretty when she is sleeping. Same old, Helga. _The figure took root on an armchair and waited till Helga woke up. His palm cupped his cheek while gazed at the princess before him. When the figure tried to recline in the chair, he realized too late that it was broken. The armchair crashed to the floor in pieces. The figure sat in a pile of leather fabric, a broken wooden frame, pieces duct tape and many chewed up pieces of old gum.

The loud crash had woken Helga up with a jump. She fell off the couch and nearly hit her head on the glass coffee table. "FOOTBALL HEAD!"

Startled by the sudden crash and even more frightened when he heard the ear piecing scream that contained his usual nickname. Jumping up, he ran to help Helga up. "So sorry, Helga." He glanced at her apologetically.

"What the heck are you doing in my house anyway, _Arnoldo?" _She gave him an irritated glare.

Arnold smirked. "Forgot about the bet already, Helga?"

"What? We had a bet?" Helga was smiling now but tried to look confused.

"Ugh! Helga! Are you gonna to make me spell it out?"

"Uh, yes. Tell me, o, innocent and wise Arnold! Tell me what boards onto your train of thought."

"You remember… we had to speak in french for as long as possible, if you won you got free ice cream out of me and if I won I got to see the shrines and poems that you confessed to me on that night." He winked.

"Hmm… Seems that I have no clue what you are blabbing on about. Show me the papers, Arnoldo." Helga smirked.

"Helga…Helga…Helga…" Arnold shook his head.

"That's my name and don't wear it out, Arnoldo." She tried to maintain her scowl but it wavered.

"I am sure that _Cecile _remembers." Arnold whispered softly and moved closer towards her until the space between both of them. He traced his finger on the underside of her jaw, feeling her shiver at his touch. He smiled.

"Arnold-I, uh…"

Arnold moved even closer, now cheek to cheek. "Please, Helga." He whispered in her ear. His breathe tickling her cheek and ear.

"F-fine." Helga shivered and surrendered. Arnold moved his face back a little, so now he was looking into her crystal blue eyes and his nose was to hers. Arnold softly pecked her on the lips and grabbed her hand, leading Helga upstairs. Helga reluctantly let Arnold lead her upstairs to her room. Arnold sat on the bed, looking at Helga with the most innocent green eyes.

Sighing, Helga dragged herself over to her closet. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes pleading him to forget about the bet but all he did was give her an encouraging smile. Turning back, she slowly turned the knob and let the door creak open. Then Helga clapped her hands twice and let the japanese lanterns' light fill the small space. Arnold watched in fascination and slowly took in the contents of the room. He saw the pink beanbag in the corner, next to the bookshelf filled with little pink books; a small light bulb went off in his brain and he smirked. The next thing that caught his eye was the billboard of pictures. Pictures of _him! _And pictures of the times they shared. His mouth agape as he stood up from the bed.

"Open your mouth any bigger, Football head and an elephant could nest in there." She smirked and tossed him a pink book. "Here, catch!"

Arnold was still in shock until something hard hit him in the stomach. "Ouch." He yelped as he tried to regain his lost balance.

"I thought you would be at least smart enough to catch a small book but I guess I was wrong." She smirked and reached out a hand to help Arnold up.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled, finally getting his prize. He picked up the book and hopped on the bed. He waited for Helga to sit beside him, but she only shook her head and paced back and forth.

"You are reading my most deepest and innermost thoughts, Arnold." She said simply. "Anyone would be nervous."

Arnold nodded, understanding. "If you don't want me to, I won't." He smiled.

"Nah. If you know anything about me, it's that I don't back down from a bet. This was going to happen sooner or later and besides it already has happened and if you paid any attention in Mr. Simmons class then you heard my work many a time." She chuckled.

"Wow, _anonymous_ was you?" Arnold eyes twinkled with curiosity, "I only just figured out the connection with the pink book."

"Yeah. Oh, Arnold. You can be a little dense." She laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my love. Go on, read."

Arnold blushed and silently read the contents of the little pink book.

_The sky is cloudy and grey but you are feeling joyful and beautiful. _

_You are glowing. You have the eyes of an angel. _

_Your tears of happiness fall down your smooth face _

_mixing with the tears of the gods_

_making a puddle on the bitter concrete._

_A puddle that I am willing to drink out of. _

_Just to taste the sweetness of your left tears. _

_Each day, I bask in your glory. _

_Trying to persuade you with poisonous darts and arrows_

_Yet filled with poison, you suck the poison out of me_

_Saving me, Changing me_

Arnold's cheeks had turned a tomato red after he was done. Helga had been watching her feet, looking up now and then to see his reaction. Arnold read a few more and finally at the last page, he smiled. He remembered this one.

_H is for the head I'd like to punt._

_E is for every time I see the little runt._

_L is longing for our firstest kiss._

_G is for how good that longing is._

_A is for Arnold. Doi!_

Looking up, Helga was shocked to see a wide grin had spread across Arnold's face.

"I remember this one! I never got to finish it because a certain someone had to pull a _prank." _Arnold met her gaze and shut the book. "These are beautiful, Helga." Arnold walked over to her and reached out a hand to caress her delicate face. "Just like you."

Helga sighed, she had no complaint. She was turning to a puddle of mush. And to top it all off, Arnold brought her face close to his and kissed her. "I have something for you, Helga." Arnold led her to the bed. "Here, sit."

Helga gave him a confused look and Arnold just smiled. "Good." Then Arnold got down on one knee and reached behind his back to pull out a red shoe.

"My shoe!" Helga smiled, remembering the good times.

Arnold slowly slid the shoe onto her foot. "It's still a perfect fit."

Helga chuckled. "Oh, Football Head. You have been clearly watching to many Disney movies. But thanks, it's sweet." Helga kissed his cheek.

Arnold affectionally smiled. "Well come on, _girlfriend! _We have places to go and people to see." He half bowed and fancily reached out his hand, gesturing for Helga to take it. Helga just giggled and laced her hand into his as he ushered her through the door. "I got that special spot on the pier, two tickets to that wrestling match you wanted to see and to finish, reservations at Chez Paris. Maybe this time you could go as Helga G. Pataki." He whispered in her ear.

"You got it, Football Head!" She smiled as they walked off to enjoy an entire day together. _What a wonderful week this has been! _

Both blondes walked down the street, hand in hand and having the time of their lives.

**~_FIN~_**

**A/N: Hey! What did you think of the last and final chapter of Valentines Week? Good, bad? I wanted to focus this final chapter on Arnold and Helga and this chapter was mainly to end it on a good note. I might add bonus chapters, one shots of their dates. I don't know. What do you guys think? Until next time! Review!**


End file.
